The Effect of John Playing Hooky
by LucyTheLover
Summary: John heads to work but halfway, decides to play hooky. He needed a day to himself, after all. It does not go as planned... This is Johnlock and perhaps some Mystrade in the end. This is sort of a missing persons case and Sherlock going a bit over board with John not making it to work.
1. John Plays Hooky

John was tired in more ways than one.

For one, Sherlock Bloody Holmes was being insufferable again.

He was currently lying on the couch in his silk pajamas and wearing his robe lost in his Mind Palace. Now, John thought he would be, well, different since they got together but it's the same. Before that, he had experimented what acid did to cotton and polyester and fibers…guess where he got them from? His jumpers. At least, the hideous ones Harry buys him every year for Christmas but that wasn't the point. Second, John had discovered mold growing in the bathroom sink and severed feet in the tub. Sherlock's response to John? Experiment! And third, and this really took the cake, Sherlock had spilled blood all over the kitchen table during one experiment involving certain drugs in the blood stream. John thanked God that it wasn't his blood or Sherlock's he was looking at.

While John sat there looking over the sports section of the paper, Sherlock jumped up from his position on the couch.

"Bored!" He shouts.

"Well, sorry." John says. "Go experiment some more."

"I have done all my experiments, tested blood, and looked at my mold samples, checked over the feet…Now I'm bored!" Sherlock says. "No cases, either! John, go murder someone creatively and don't get caught!"

"I won't go murder someone for you to solve it." John snaps. Then he looks at his phone. "Besides, I have to head to work now."

John stands and hears the joints of his knees pop and his back. He walks over and shrugs on his jacket and pulls Sherlock down for a kiss.

"Call in, John. Maybe a case will come up." Sherlock says a bit dazed by the kiss.

"Sorry. I have to work so I can pay my half of the rent." John says. "I'll see you this evening, Sherlock."

Then he's out the door and hails a cab. He doesn't have to turn and look up to know that Sherlock is watching him from the window. He tells the cabbie to head to the Clinic when an idea struck him. Why go to work? Why not play hooky and spend the day doing the things he wants to do?

"Scratch that, cabbie. I'll walk from here."

The cabbie stops and John finds he's missing his wallet but finds a bill in his pocket. He hands it to him and hops out. John quickly scans for any CTTV cameras knowing Mycroft would be watching him. When he saw one ahead, John walked in its blind spot and he made his way down and away from Baker Street and the Clinic. John decided to go walking through the park so he cut through an ally and made his way to the one he hadn't visited before. On his way, he phoned Sara to tell her that he couldn't make it in. Instead of using the 'Sherlock has case' excuse, he told her that his sister had called and needed him. She just told him it was fine in a sympathetic way and asked no questions. Then John turned off his phone and avoided any and all CTTV cameras.

He didn't want to be found.

Meanwhile, Mycroft was looking over a folder in his office at the Diogenes Club when his assistance Athea walked it.

"Dr. Watson never made it into work today, sir." She says not even looking up from her blackberry.

"Thank you, my dear." Mycroft says. Athea nods and leaves.

Mycroft pulls up various CTTV cameras near Baker Street and the Clinic on his computer and scanned for the familiar short stature of the doctor. When he didn't see him, Mycroft changed to different cameras but still no sign of him.

"Where are you Dr. Watson?" Mycroft asks his screen.

He shuts down his computer and grabs his umbrella. He walks out of his office and locks the door.

"Baker Street, sir?" Athea asks.

"Yes." Mycroft says. "I believe Sherlock may know what the good doctor is up to."

The two take Mycroft's black car to Baker Street where Athea stayed in the car while Mycroft knocked on the door. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mycroft. Here to see Sherlock again?" She asks.

"Actually, I'm here to see Dr. Watson." Mycroft says.

"You missed him. He left for work over an hour ago." Mrs. Hudson says.

"Oh." Mycroft says. "I'll just go up and chat with my little brother then."

Mrs. Hudson lets him in and he walks up the stairs and opens the door to Sherlock's flat. He sees the consulting detective by the window holding violin. He seemed to be playing something Mycroft didn't recognize.

"Go away, Mycroft." Sherlock says as he continues to play.

"Now, now, brother mine." Mycroft says as if talking to a child. "No need to be rude. I am, for one, not here to speak with you."

This made Sherlock stop his playing and swing around.

"Why do you wish to speak with John?"

"It seems like he has disappeared."

"Nonsense. He left for that tedious job he insisted on getting."

"He never made it and I've yet to locate him on any CTTV feeds."

Sherlock eyes widened for a split second and a look of surprise crossed his features before he schooled his features back into his neutral face.

"Then your skills have decreased, Mycroft. And your people incompetent."

"Sherlock…"

"Not now, Mycroft!" Sherlock snaps. "I have my doctor to find!"

"Perhaps a call the Scotland Yard is in order."

"I can locate John myself!"

"John's missing?"

The two brothers turn at the new voice and sees Anderson, Donavon, Lastrade, and a few officers at the door.

"No." Sherlock snaps as Mycroft says "Yes."

Mycroft whacks Sherlock in the shin with his umbrella and the consulting detective grabs it and throws it into the fire place in retaliation. The politician looked furious. Before anyone knew what was happening, Mycroft punched Sherlock in the nose. Sherlock stumbled back and then looked up in glee. He smiled, his teeth red from blood dripping down his nose. He lunges at Mycroft and the two fall to the ground, long limbs tangled. They roll around grabbing and pulling at each other when a sharp whistle made them stop and look up.

Lastrade looked at them as if they were children. Sherlock always got that look from him but Mycroft never did. He walked over and pulled them both to their feet by their ears. Mycroft and Sherlock suddenly had flashbacks of their father doing the same thing right before being brought over his knee and their behinds reddened. Behind them, Anderson and Donavon was trying to control their laughter.

You know, you would think Lastrade would have a problem with treating the man who was practically the British Government as a child disastrous but he didn't care.

"Now, the two of you are going to behave and tell me the truth or," Lastrade says twisting both their ears. The Holmes brothers flinch. "I will treat you like my daughter when she disobeys me. You act like children, I'm going to treat you as such."

"See here! I am the British Government…!"Mycroft protests indignantly.

"Your assistant told me on the way up to treat you as I see fit if this was to happen and you are acting like a bloody child!" Lastrade snaps at him twisting his ear again. Mycroft whimpered and Sherlock laughed. Lastrade twisted his ear. Sherlock looked at Lastrade with hatred. "Now, you two are going to tell me right now about John."

"He left the flat for work like usual." Sherlock says trying to twist out of Lastrade's grip.

"None of that, Sherlock." Lastrade says tightening his hold. Sherlock involuntarily whimpers and Mycroft grins in triumphant. Lastrade sees and sighs. "You two are unbelievable. Donavon, cuff them together."

Sherlock tries to get away and Mycroft stays still and lets the Sergeant cuff his left wrist. She grins cruelly as Anderson comes behind the consulting detective and holds him as she cuffs Sherlock to his brother.

"No!" Sherlock shouts. "Cuff me to anyone but him!"

"Pick to lock, Sherlock. You're good at that." Mycroft snaps at his brother.

"Ah, ah, boys." Lastrade says happily. "These are new, Government issue cuffs. The only way they come are with the key, which I will in trust to Donavon."

Said officer smiles and holds up the cuff key.

"I can have your jobs for this." Mycroft growls but it turns into a whimper as Lastrade twists the ear harder than before.

"You won't because I keep Sherlock clean by bribing him with cases. He won't work with anyone else and if I'm gone, who knows what sort of illegal activity he may get into." Lastrade says with a smile of his own.

He finally lets go of the brother's ears and they instinctively reach up to their abused ears when their stopped by their cuffed wrists. Lastrade lets out a chuckle, earning two death glares from Sherlock and Mycroft, and shoves them both onto the couch.

"Now, start from the beginning about John." Lastrade says


	2. Crime Solving Doctor and Cuffed Brothers

John himself sat in Hyde Park drinking tea he bought at a vender with some bills he found in his pocket. He had a few left. The doctor sat on a bench and watched as ducks swam in the pond and parents and children enjoying the beautiful day. The park was filled with the laughter of children, scents of BBQ, picnics, and just a light atmosphere.

As John sat there with his tea, he wondered what it would be like for him and Sherlock if they ever had a child. Probably become a genius like Sherlock. Maybe a military man in the future. John sighed and stood. Having children, especially with Sherlock, was out of the question. Their lives was just too dangerous. He went over and dumped his empty cup in the trash when he heard sniffling nearby in the parks woods.

"Hello?" John asks.

The sniffling continues so John cautiously walks forward and wished he had his gun. When he walked around a large tree, he sees a little girl sitting against the tree, knees to her chest, and head hidden between them. She looked up frightened. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes bright and wet.

"Hello, there." John says squatting in front of her. He made sure his voice was soft and gentle. "My name's John. Are you lost?"

She nods. "Someone tried to hurt me."

"Who tried to hurt you?" John asks.

"Big scary man. He took me from my mommy." She says her lower lips wobbling.

_'Oh dear. She's an attempted kidnapping victim.'_ John thinks.

"Do you know where your mommy is now?" John asks.

"N-no." She sobs.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. I'll help find your mommy." John says.

The girl face brightens. "R-really?"

"Yes. Come on now." John says standing. He holds his hand out to the child and she takes it.

John walks with her and he tries to scan the park for a security guard as he walked passed.

"Were you here at the park with your mommy?" John asks.

"Yes. We were by the swings." The little girl says. As they walk, the little girl stops suddenly and hides behind John's legs.

"What's wrong?" John asks concerned. Fresh tears well up in her eyes as she points to a man with bright, blonde hair walking their direction. "Is he the one who tried to hurt you?"

The little girl nods and holds tight to John as the man stops in front of him.

"Oh thank God you found my daughter! Abby, you know not to run off alone!" The man exclaims concern written all over his face and looking every bit relieved father. But John saw right through him. Living with Sherlock long enough and catching onto some of his skills, he knew this man was lying right through his teeth.

"My name's not Abby! It's Louise!" The little girl shouts. "You took me from my mommy!"

"Now, now. None of that." The man says reaching for the girl. John pushes her behind him further.

"I don't believe you're her father." John says.

"You have no right to keep me from my child!" The man snaps.

"Gentlemen, is everything alright?"

John and the man look over and sees a security guard looking at them with caution.

"Yes! This man is attempting me from getting my daughter!" The man says pointing at John.

"He tried to take me from my mommy!" Louise says pointing at Blondie.

Then they heard shouting and a woman running towards them. She reached them and pulled the girl to her.

"Oh, Louise! I've been so worried!" The woman sobs.

"Mommy, this man saved me!" Louse sobs pointing at John.

Blondie took the opportunity to start running and John was at his heels. John lunged at him and they both went down. Blondie punched John in the eye and John managed to hit him in the temple, stunning him until the guard made his way over and cuffed the man's hands behind his back.

The sobbing woman came over and threw her arms around him and so did Louise.

"Oh, thank you, sir! You rescued my daughter from God knows what! How can I ever pay you back?" She sobbed on top of his head. "She was a good foot taller than he was).

"No need to pay me back." John says patting the sobbing woman's back awkwardly. "I was just being a concerned citizen."

The woman and child pull back from him.

"I thank you again…?"

"John. John Watson."

"Thank you, Mr. Watson. If you need anything at all, give me a call." She says pulling a card from her pants pocket and handing it over.

John looked at it and was surprised to see that she was a Fashion Designer from America.

"I will, Mrs. Thomas." John says.

"It's Helen." She says. "You have a good day and get that eye looked over."

"I will." John says noticing the pain for the first time. "And goodbye to you, Louise."

"Bye, John." She says hugging him one last time. then the mother and daughter was walking away happy to be together again.

"You said your name was John Watson?" The guard says. "Are you that bloke Sherlock Holmes works with?"

"I am." John says.

"I read your blog, Dr. Watson. You and he are quite the duo, people say and I believe them after I started reading your blog."

"Thank you. Now I need to get going. If DI Lastrade is the one who comes to collect this man, tell him I'm alright."

"I will. Good day, Dr. Watson."

John nods and walks away and out of the park. When he's a good distance away, he realizes he has lost his phone.

Back at Baker Street, Lastrade was on the phone talking to someone while Sherlock and Mycroft glared at each other. They sat as far apart as they could from one another that the cuffs would allow. When Lastrade hung up, he turned to the Holmes brothers and smiled.

"It seems like John has been doing a bit of crime solving without you, Sherlock." He says.

"What?" Sherlock and Mycroft says surprised.

"He rescued Louise Tomas, the daughter of the famous Fashion Designer Helen Thomas of America, from being kidnapped today at Hyde Park. I was just called by the local Guard." Lastrade says.

"What!?" Sherlock shouts jumping to his feet. The cuffs stop him short and he falls backwards on top of Mycroft.

"For someone who eats twice a week, you weigh a ton, brother mine." Mycroft huffs pushing him off him only to be pulled to the floor with him.

"Children, if you are quite finished." Lastrade says impatient leaking into his voice. "Would you like to continue wrestling with one another or come with me to Hyde Park?"

"Are you going to remove these?" Mycroft asks lifting up his hand.

"No." Lastrade says after a minute. "I prefer it this way. Donavon will put you in one of the cars."

"You can't be serious!" Sherlock says sitting up and shoving Mycroft to the side. "People will thank you're arresting us and I will not be associated with him!"

"He's your brother. You're already associated with him." Anderson says.

"That may be the smartest thing you have said, Mr. Anderson." Mycroft grumbles as he and Sherlock stand. He uses his free hand to rub his back where it hit the coffee table.

"Oh do shut up, Mycroft!" Sherlock says using his free hand to rub his face.

"Do I have to gag the two of you?" Lastrade says his patience wearing thin. "Donavon, place them in the car. The four of us are going to Hyde Park. The rest of you head back to the Yard."

"I will not go like this!" Sherlock says lifting his and Mycroft's arms up.

"You will." Lastrade says.

Suddenly his phone goes off and he looks at it.

"John sent me a message." Lastrade says.

_Catch me if you can, Scotland Yard.-JW_

He read it aloud and Sherlock seemed speechless about his boyfriend's text message.

"I thought it would be the freak to go psycho but apparently John's cracked under the pressure." Donavon says.

"He's not psycho!" Sherlock says defensively.

"Sherlock, she may be right. Why would John play hero and then seem like he's running away?" Lastrade asks.

"He probably tried to kidnap her himself but then he got caught and set her free claiming he rescued her." Donavon says.

"He's not a criminal and I can prove it when we find him!" Sherlock says. He storms away down the stairs of the flat dragging his unwilling brother with him.

"Sherlock, I'll arrest you and Mycroft if I have to!" Lastrade shouts running behind them.

Sherlock ignores him and flags down a cab. Sherlock pushes his older brother in and gets in himself. Lastrade and Donavon run out of the flat to see the cab driving off.

"To Hyde's Park and step on it!" Sherlock says.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft hisses. "You're going to get us both into deep trouble! I will not sit here and let myself be arrested with you!"

"You have no choice, Mycroft!" Sherlock says tugging their joined wrists. "Whether we like it or not, we are stuck together and you are going to be useful and help me clear John's name before he goes off and does something idiotic!"

"Have you ever thought that John could possibly be a criminal and you not know it? Have you thought they you could be blinded because he's your only friend?" Mycroft asks his brother harshly.

He regrets it when he sees the hurt in Sherlock's eyes.

"Sherly, I'm sorry." Mycroft says his voice going soft.

"I know he wouldn't hurt anyone, Myc. He's too kind, too gentle, too caring. If he was a criminal, I would have known. I trust him and he's not my friend…he's my boyfriend and I love him." Sherlock says suddenly sounding like his 15 year old brother telling 21 years old him about his first boyfriend.

"Oh, Sherly." Mycroft says. "You do love him deeply, don't you?"

Sherlock nods and he and Mycroft sit quietly until the cab reaches the park. Sherlock throws some bills at him and pulls Mycroft out of the cab. They walk into the park closely with their sleeves down far enough to hide the cuffs. They look like a strange pair walking together. Tall, dark headed Sherlock in his black trousers, black silk shirt, and long black coat with tall, ginger Mycroft in a tan 3 piece suit.

The consulting detective led them to the nearest guard and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at them.

"Can I help you, gents?" He asks.

What the two didn't know is that he was the same guard who met John.

"We're looking for John Watson. He was here not long ago and prevented the kidnapping of a child. Where is he?" Sherlock says.

"Gone. Strange bloke, he was." The guard says. His tag said Higgins.

"How so?" Mycroft asks.

"Well, shifty. He came to me with that girl. She seemed frightened of him. I was concerned but then this other man came over claiming her to be his daughter. He made me arrest the other man for attempting kidnapping and left." Higgins says.

"Liar." Sherlock says.

"Excuse you?" Higgins says.

"You're obviously lying." Sherlock says.

"Not the time, Sherlock." Mycroft hisses.

"He was here, that much is true. However, John would never attempt to kidnap a child, especially a heavily crowded park full of potential witnesses." Sherlock says. "You're lying to keep blame off yourself and since the man you said you've arrested isn't here like he suppose to be, you let him go. You're an accomplish and I'm guessing he went after John while you stayed here to tell the police some half brained story to implicate John."

"You must be Mr. Sherlock Holmes." Higgins says. "Of course, you're right but no one's going to know that. Just come along nice and easy now." He puts his hand on his gun.

"I think not." Sherlock says. He kicks the man in the knee and is suddenly dragging Mycroft away quickly. They hear Higgins on his radio behind them.

"Officer down! Suspects in a kidnapping running from scene! One being Sherlock Holmes and his companion in a tan suit! Heading out of the East entrance of Hyde Park! Accomplish is also John Watson!"

In their car, Lastrade and Donavon hear the radio message.

"Damn it, Sherlock." Lastrade says speeding towards Hyde Park.


	3. Author Note

**Alright, so to explain this story, John plays hooky from work. When Sherlock is informed, he goes a bit over board and thinks something has happened which is why it seems like a missing person story. And John is a grown man. I didn't have them calling his workplace because Mycroft knew he didnt make it so they knew something was wrong because, lets face it, John is responsible and nevers does anything like this.**

**If this doesnt really help, i'll probably go back and redo my last chapter when i have the chance.**

**~Lucy**


	4. On the Run

**I know it's been awhile but I have had recent unpleasant things happening between me and someone trying to fuck me over while i've done nothing but be kind. Anyway, you dont want to hear my problems so to help with my mood, i've managed to write this chapter and i sincerely hope you enjoy because i love writing**

**~Lucy**

John, unsuspecting he is now on the run, continues his way down London. As he does, he steps inside a busy pub and starts watching the game when a news reporter comes on.

"In breaking news, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are now on the run for attempting the kidnapping of famous Fashion Designer Helen Thomas's daughter earlier today. Witness has Mr. Watson leaving the park around noon. Just a half hour ago, witnesses had Mr. Holmes and another accomplish running from assaulting the guard who confronted Mr. Watson."

A picture of him and Sherlock is brought up on the screen.

John felt sick as he practically ran from the pub. He didn't attempt to kidnap anyone! He saved that little girl! He needed to call her mother and tell her this so she could clear it up! And how did Sherlock get involve and who was with him? John found a pay phone and dialed the woman's number only to be sent to voicemail.

"Helen Thomas? It's John Watson. It seems like there has been a mistake. They say I tried to kidnap your daughter and it seems like the police are after me. Please call them and clear this up!" John says. Then he hangs up the phone and walks down the street keeping his head down.

"John Watson, stop where you are!"

John turns and sees a couple of police officers running through the crowds towards him. Instead of doing the sensible thing, John ran. He pushed people out of his way while shouting sorry. All the running he did around London with Sherlock seemed to pay off because he got farther and farther ahead from the officers. He cut through an ally when he turned the next corner and then jumped to the fire escape and quickly climbed up. When on the roof, he looked over and sighed in relief when the officers kept going. When they were out of sight, John climbed down slowly for he was shaking. Once on the ground, a dirty girl who was obviously homeless stopped him.

"John Watson?" She asks.

"That depends." John pants trying to catch his breath.

"I'm part of Sherlock's Homeless Network. He has sent word around for who finds John to bring him back to where he is hiding." The girl says.

John nods and follows the girl to a dumpster. She pushes it aside to reveal a covered manhole. She knocks twice on it and it's moved. A boy around 17 or so pops his head out and waves them down. John climbs down but the girl covers the hole back up and John hears the dumpster being moved back in place.

John followed the boy for what seemed like hours until he stopped and pointed upwards.

"Once out of here, go to 321C across the street. Mr. Holmes is there safe and sound." He says.

"Thank you." John says. The boy nods and walks back where they came.

He climbs up and out into another ally. He takes a second to brush the dirt and grime off his hands (ruining his jumper in the process) and pulls his jacket closer. John runs across the street and opens the door to 321C. He shuts the door and turns and goes up the stairs.

Entering the flat, he sees Mycroft and Sherlock sitting on the floor slumped against each other. Their eyes were closed and John thought something was wrong.

"If you are part of my network or Scotland Yard, leave. I cannot deal with idiots right now." Sherlock says.

"What about being your boyfriend?" John says amused.

Sherlock's eyes snap open and he jumps up only to be cut short by the cuffs.

"Some warning would be nice, Sherlock." Mycroft says standing and rubbing at his chafed wrist.

"Why are the two of you cuffed? And would one of you explain why we are on the run for a kidnapping I stopped?" John says walking over to them. Sherlock swoops down and kisses him passionately before coughing made them pull apart.

"Save the intimacies for until we are no longer attached, brother mine." Mycroft says. "And to answer your question, John, a guard at Hyde Park was working with the man that tried to kidnap the girl. He is now after you, by the way. Sherlock and I happened to go the park where the Guard confessed and now lied to police saying we are your accomplishes in the crime."

"Ok. What about you two being cuffed together?" John asks.

"Gregory thought us childish and thought this was the best thing to do." Mycroft says.

"Your boyfriend is horrible!" Sherlock moans.

"Gregory is not my boyfriend." Mycroft says.

"He might as well be with the way you two act around each other!" Sherlock says.

"Enough!" John says. "What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing." Sherlock says slumping to the floor. Mycroft had no choice but to follow.

"I have Athea texting me updates." Mycroft says.

"You should probably turn your phone off. They could track you here." John says.

"I will need it for updates…"

"Do it, Mycroft! Do you want to be arrested before we had a chance to clear our names?" Sherlock snaps interrupting his brother.

Mycroft takes out his phone and removes the battery.

"Athea last said that men were posted outside your flat and my home. We have nowhere to go. How exactly do we clear our names?" Mycroft says.

"I called Helen Thomas. She knows I rescued her daughter." John says.

"And?" Sherlock asks.

"And I got her voicemail." John says.

"So we do nothing?" Mycroft asks.

"Pretty much, yeah. Unless either of you have a plan." John says sitting down by Sherlock.

"I have Athea tracking down the Guard from the park and reviewing the footage from the time of you arrival." Mycroft says.

"And my network is listening around in case Lastrade gets on our trail." Sherlock says.

"And I'm waiting for Helen's call. This is good. Now we're stuck in this empty flat until someone figures all this out." John says leaning back.

"Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes!" A boy shouts running into the flat. "Ginny just said the police are coming this way!"

"Thank you, Sam." Sherlock says.

He and Mycroft stands. John stands and follows them outside and sure enough, lights are flashing from both sides.

"What now, brother mine?" Mycroft asks his voice taking on a hint of possibly fear.

"We run." Sherlock says.

The three run across the street and into someone's home. A couple screams but they ignore them and run out the back door. John kicks open the back fence door and off they go. Sirens are heard and a car turns the corner. The three of them push harder and faster towards the woods.

Suddenly, a shot rings out.

A body hits the ground with a grunt.

Someone shouts "I said don't shoot!".

John freezes and looks at the ground. Since Mycroft and Sherlock were handcuffed together, he didn't know which one was hit. He is relieved when Sherlock sits up but then panic sets in when he notices the spreading red on the back of Mycroft's tan suit.

Footsteps come running towards them. Sherlock begin to hyperventilate.

"Sherlock, I need you to remain calm." John says as he gets to the ground and rips open Mycroft's jacket, waistcoat, and shirt. "I need to stop the bleeding, ok? Hand me your scarf."

Sherlock does as told. John places it on the wound and Mycroft whole body flinches.

"I know it hurts, Mycroft, but I need you to remain perfectly still, ok?" John says pressing firmly on the scarf.

"Who the hell did this?" John doesn't look up to know it's Lastrade behind him and he was absolutely furious.

"It wasn't any of us. The man who did it is being hauled to the Yard. Donavon caught him just back there." One officer says pointing over by a parked car.

Lastrade could see Donavon shoving a man into their police car. He nods and squats by John.

"Will he be alright, John?"

John looked over to Lastrade with an unreadable expression. Clearly, he was in doctor mode.

"I can't be sure. I have no idea if the bullet has hit anything vital. It looks to near the spine for my liking." John says.

"What if it hit his spine?" Sherlock asks worriedly.

"He might never walk again."

And that statement hit right in Sherlock's heart. As if a switch was turned on, he remembered all the good times he had with his brother.

_Sherlock was 3 and Mycroft was 9. Mycroft and he was playing tag in their backyard._

_Sherlock was 7 and Mycroft was 13. Sherlock begged for Mycroft to give him a piggy back ride and he did. They ran all around the backyard with Mummy Holmes and Father Holmes watching fondly at their boys._

_Sherlock was 11 and Mycroft was 17. He was about to go to Uni and Sherlock begged him not to go because Mycroft protected him from bullies. He promised to be back and he came back and picked up young Sherlock from school. He found him sitting in the office favoring a cut on his leg. Mycroft had been angry and carried his brother out of the school. (Sherlock never told him how much it meant to him then)._

_Sherlock was 17 and Mycroft was was his first overdose and Mycroft had found him using his cameras. Since it was the first, Sherlock still appreciated his big brother coming to the rescue. He remembered Mycroft picking him up and carrying him from the ally and taking him to the hospital. He also remembered crying and clinging to his older brother like a lifeline._

Suddenly, Sherlock blinked and realized the cuffs had been removed. He looked and saw that John looked grim.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asks looking at his brother worriedly.

"There is no way an ambulance can make it here." Lastrade answers.

Sherlock nods his head and stands. He bends over and lifts his big brother off the ground as gently as he could.

"Sherlock, that may not be such a good idea." John says.

"I got him, John." Sherlock says confidently.

He walks carefully out of the woods and sees reporters had already made their way to the scene. They were snapping pictures and a live report was being done. Sherlock ignored them and walked towards the waiting ambulance.

"S-Sherly…" Mycroft moans in his arms.

"Shh, I have you, Myc. It's my turn to carry you." Sherlock says softly. Then he's laying Mycroft flat on a gurney and he's loaded in an ambulance. Sherlock climbs in with him before the paramedics can stop him.


	5. The News

**This is the last chapter and I know it's very short but I promise I'm going to right a sequel that will be called The Aftermath, which will mostly focus on Lastrade and Mycroft and how their relationship starts and grows. I have already started on the first chapter and hope to upload it soon. And i want to thank you guys who like my stories and tell me i should keep writing. And boy did i leave it at a cliffhanger!**

**~Lucy**

They arrive to the hospital and Sherlock is forced to wait in the waiting room. Hours passed with no word and Sherlock starts to feel like the world may be crumbling around him. Sherlock waited for what seemed like centuries before a doctor came out with a grim expression. He stood and that's when Lastrade and John walked in both looking tired and wary. John's hair was greasy, his clothes dirty. His body language showed he was tense and worried. Lastrade looked as if he was working on pure fumes at the moment.

"Are one of you Sherlock Holmes?" The doctor asks.

"I am."

"Well, Mr. Holmes, I don't know how to put this so I'll be frank." The doctor says. Sherlock fears the worse. John grabs his hand. "You're brother may never walk again. The bullet hit his spine and we had to be very careful extracting it. It was a delicate procedure but we did it."

"He's…he's paralyzed?" Sherlock asks disbelieving.

"Yes." The doctor says. "Now, he's required to do therapy and it may help." The doctor says.

"How?" Sherlock asks hopeful.

"He means Mycroft could regain feeling back in his legs. This may not be a permanent thing. He may walk again but it'll be years before it happens." John says squeezing Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock choked back a sob and nodded.

"Can we go see him?" Lastrade asks.

"Yes but please be quiet. He's resting and has lost a lot of blood." The doctor says.

"Does he know he's paralyzed?" John asks.

"No." The doctor says. Then he's walking away.

The three exchange looks and find Mycroft's room and preparing to deliver the news. They weren't prepared for Mycroft's reaction.


End file.
